classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lanchester Fourteen
The Lanchester Fourteen Roadrider, a new 6-cylinder Lanchester was announced by The Lanchester Motor Company Limited at the beginning of September 1936. The name Roadrider was chosen because of the special suspension features which were provided. It was stated to be the lowest priced six-cylinder Lanchester ever offered. This car replaced the previous 12 hp Light Six model with a larger six-cylinder (14 hp) engine again in the Lanchester Eleven chassis and body. However the four-light four-door sports saloon was given a brand new very pretty "razor edge" body which proved to be not unlike the entirely new Roadrider shape introduced within twelve months. Design and specifications Chassis Engine and Transmission These followed the customary Lanchester practice and the transmission included the Daimler fluid flywheel and the self-changing pre-selective four-speed gearbox. Final drive was by underslung worm gear. Standard body Magna type wire wheels and fully chromium plated bumpers were standard. There was a new range of coachwork. Upholstery was provided in a new style either in all leather or a combination of leather and cloth. The windscreen had remote-motor dual wipers operating from the bottom. Prices *chassis £250 *fabric topped saloon £325 *panelled topped saloon £330 *sports saloon £340 *coupé £330 New Roadrider A new Lanchester Roadrider "breaking fresh and important ground" was announced at the beginning of October 1937. Engine chassis and body were all different and larger and independent front suspension was now provided. An optional manual syncromesh gearbox with an ordinary clutch was also available at reduced price. This car was a simpler less luxurious version of the Daimler New Fifteen sharing the two standard bodies but using a smaller engine. Design and specifications Engine The crankshaft ran in four bearings and the engine unit had bi-axial four-point rubber mountings. "On the offside are the horizontal carburettor, the manifolds held by brass nuts, the air-cooled dynamo with a belt drive common to the combined fan and impeller and the steering box which has worm and double roller gear. On the nearside the vertically driven make-and-break and distributor is placed centrally and has a neat easily detachable cover over the top which also hides the sparking plugs and wiring. Here also are the water tap, the coil, pressure oil filter, dip rod, sump drain plug, starter and mechanical fuel pump" Transmission Power was transmitted to the rear wheels with the usual Daimler fluid flywheel and self-changing gearbox but the final drive was now by spiral bevel. A pin roller-bearing propeller-shaft led to a half-floating spiral bevel driven back axle. Chassis Independent front wheel springing was provided in the form of parallel links with coil springs, radius arms and torsion bar damping. The rear half-elliptical springs also were given a torsion bar stabilizer and hydraulic shock absorbers. They were rubber-mounted to minimise vibration. The exhaust system was also insulated. Wheelbase and track had been extended by 7½ inches and 4 inches respectively providing more body space and inter-axle seating. Steering was now by worm and double roller. There were Bendix mechanical brakes on all four wheels. Standard body The radiator case was now carried well forward of the front axle which helped to give a generous length of bonnet and, with the sweeping lines of the body, a big car appearance.. Easy clean wheels were fitted, the front seats were adjustable and the steering wheel column telescopic. There was now a luggage boot at the back with a separate lockable compartment for a spare wheel. There were footrests for the back passengers, an electric cigarette lighter, a sunshine roof, double screen wipers, sun visors, and a new pistol-grip handbrake lever on the dash. Performance Makers' estimate of fuel consumption 22 mpg. Maximum speed 70 mph. Category:Lanchester Category:Pre-war